


Impatience

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco's daughter is sorted at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet for the Sorting Hat challenge at hd_writers, except it was longer than I needed, so I excerpted part of it for the challenge and am finally getting around to posting it here. It's absolutely unbetaed so all typos are mine (sorry). As always, I do not own the world or characters of Harry Potter, I'm just having fun here.

The owl taps at the window, a quick sharp rap that holds a hint of impatience. As soon as Harry opens the window the bird hops in, and once he’s removed the letter, the owl flies off, heading back to Hogwarts.

“They say that pets take on characteristics of their owners,” Harry comments.

“Oh? Is there a point to this observation or are you merely making conversation?” Draco calls back from the kitchen, where Harry knows he is up to his elbows in some potion or another.

Harry doesn’t bother to answer, opening the scroll to see the hastily scrawled letter within. “Beryl’s written.”

“Just a moment. Let me put this under stasis.” Draco holds out his hand as he walks into the room. “Let me see.”

“We can share.” Harry turns so that Draco can read as he does.

_Dear Daddy and Papa,_

_I have arrived safely at Hogwarts, although the train ride was terrible and did you know that Miles Longbottom gets motion sick? Everyone knows now. And of_ **_course_ ** _Mara cleaned it all up properly, and I made certain that no one could smell it. We shall be taking care of him all year, I’m certain._

_We had our feast and the sorting hat. It’s quite tiring listening to everyone in the alphabet get sorted first, isn’t it? I counted, and there are 29 people in my year with a name that comes_ **_before_ ** _Malfoy-Potter and only thirteen that come after._

_The hat is quite long-winded, isn’t it? I hadn’t believed Daddy when he said it spoke to him, since Cecilia never said a thing about it, and you_ **_know_ ** _that Aidan Flint would have talked about it constantly if it had had a conversation with_ **_him_ ** _. But it did talk. At length. It had quite a lot to say about you, Daddy, and about you, Papa. It went through every single house and asked what I thought of them, and I thought my answers back to it, although I must admit, I was getting quite put out by the end. I could see people starting to fidget while I was getting sorted! I paid attention to every single one of them; how dare they not pay proper attention to me! So what if it took a long time._

_I thought it was going to throw up its hands and stick me in Hufflepuff because it kept changing its mind. Not that that would be a terrible thing. Both Mara and Miles are in Hufflepuff, and I would love to be with them. It considered Ravenclaw, and June was already placed in Ravenclaw, so that would have been fine. When it started nattering on about each one for the second time, though, I am afraid I lost my temper._

_I stood up in front of everyone and yelled, “Just bloody sort me already!”_

_It yelled out Gryffindor._

_Love, Beryl_

Harry raises an eyebrow. “You could have been Gryffindor, if you weren’t such a prick, you know,” he says, nudging Draco’s shoulder with his own. “Impatience runs in the family.”

“I’m not impatient. I simply want things to happen quickly,” Draco retorts. “As does Beryl.”

“Impatient.” Harry kisses him lightly. “And I love the both of you for it. Shall we write back?”

“I have a potion waiting for me, and potions are more impatient than people. Turn your back, and it might well run off on its own.” Draco stands, fingers lingering for a moment on the letter from their only child. “Tell her I love her, and that I miss her terribly. I can’t wait to see her again.”

“Neither can she, I’m sure.” Like father, like daughter, they both want their way immediately, and it endears them to Harry. He loves them both, faults and all.


End file.
